A Country Of Risk
by NinjaMuffinRochelle
Summary: The Hokage has been killed and it's up to Naruto to stop these centurys old maniacs before they destroy the village. Rated M for multiple reasons. Main pair NaruHina and slight SasuSaku but it won't be focused on romance so much DISCONTINUED sorry
1. The Death of Godaime

**_A Country Of Risk_**

Everything was darkness. Only a few ninja had survived the long centuries pass by. Time had scorned their souls, making them bitter and hateful. Only four had the power to come back to life. Where these four lived, was pure darkness, not even being able to feel the touch of their own hands. This darkness didn't even exist in the world of ninja. But that was about to change.

"……..Hibuki.." a low voice called from somewhere. A pair of eyes lit up from the black.

"What is it, Bairu-sama?" another pair of bright eyes opened up. And then two more pairs.

Bairu's sky blue eyes closed. "It's been too many years. I'm tired of this hell we live in."

Hibuki's dark green eyes turned in another direction. "Get used to it. It's too risky to try to perform that technique again. You should know that by now, idiot."

The two pairs of yellow eyes came closer to Hibuki's. "My, my. So disrespectful, Hibuki-chan. Talking like that to Bairu-sama, tsk tsk." Two similar voices said together.

Bairu's eyes opened again. "That's enough, Niwa, Shizen. Even though Hibuki is pitifully weak, you two should know to respect older people."

Hibuki's eyes glared. "Screw that! I'm fine! Let's redo this technique!" Bairu chuckled.

"At last……"

**Hero's Monument**

"Granny Tsuande, I can't keep this anymore." Naruto held out the necklace he had gotten from Tsunade years back.

She looked at his open hand. The necklace laid there, sparkling with the sun high above head. She closed her eyes and smiled. Her hand reached for the necklace and rested on Naruto's hand and took her necklace back. Naruto turned around and spotted Iruka who promised to treat him to ramen. He ran off and waved. Tsunade tied the necklace around her neck.

"I'll have to get rid of this necklace sooner or later."

**Darkness**

All pairs of eyes face eachother, forming a square. The instructions were to simply hold out all arms sideways, every palm "touching" another's and release as much chakra into each other. Everyone's chakra went through everyone even though Niwa and Shizen were Earth chakra, Bairu was wind and Hibuki was water. What was difficult was that they could not feel anything or see anything except for their glaring eyes.

"Hibuki..damn girl! More chakra!" Bairu commanded. Hibuki obeyed although she felt like collapsing.

All their chakra mixed together making themselves visible. Everyone was stunned, not remembering how they looked. Clothing, that hugged skin, sleeveless shirts, matching the color of their eyes, long black pants and pitch black hair. Bairu was tall, muscular and had chin lengthed hair with bangs covering his eyebrows. Niwa and Shizen, twins both were fairly tall yet weren't as muscular as Bairu and had long hair neatly tied at the back. Hibuki however, was still just a shadow amongst them. Then an explosion happen.

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade clasped her chest and necklace. She looked down slowly hoping she would see that clear crystal. Her brown eyes shrunk. She ran out of her office before writing down a quick note to Shizune. When she ran out her door she was confronted in front of the assistant herself.

"Tsuande-sama! Whats's wrong? Your crystal! Quick we must-!" Shizune was stopped quickly when she looked down and her Hokage's fist was jammed into her stomach.

She collapsed and Tsunade ran faster, out of the building, out of the village, jamming anyone who tried to stop her with her fist, knocking them unconscious. She had gotten to the middle of a forest, far from Konoha until she fell on her knees, gasping for air.

"Fuck…………." Her crystal necklace exploded, killing the Hokage at the same time.

Smoke scattered across the ground while three figures slowly arose from the darkness that followed them. Niwa and Shizen smashed trees, and created a long wooden house. Bairu was wrapped in darkness.

"Alright, Hibuki, we'll try to find a way to get your visible form again." The darkness came together in the form of a woman, showing her shape.

**The Next Day**

Shizune woke up, dazzled. She remembered what happened last night. She hurried to Tsunade's desk and found a crumpled note. It read

My crystal's prisoners have finally done the technique. I don't know how strong they are but please only send these people to the middle of the forest outside of the gates. Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji and of course Naruto… please insure them that this is dangerous and if they fail, Konoha will fall in greater danger. –Tsunade

Shizune called all to the office. When everyone was present, she stood where she would always stand, next to the empty desk. Neji spoke up.

"Tsunade-sama is where?" Shizune explained everything.

"Centuries ago, the whole ninja world was in war with each other. The countries that started the whole things are now gone but were the Countries Hidden in Light, Crystal, and Dust. When the war ended the leaders of those countries were sealed in a necklace. That necklace was Tsuande-sama's, when the prisoners escaped, darkness exploded and so did the necklace. Now these four haven't been in action for so long, so I don't think theyre as powerful as they used to be." Shizune sighed.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Granny Tsunade! What about her-!?"

Sakura broke him off. "Now's not the time for that! I don't know how this is working but damnit be attentive!"

Hinata stood there still while Sakura and Naruto argued. She then felt a abnormal presence. She shifted her shoulders around because it felt like it was putting weight on her shoulders. She looked to her cousin. His byakugan was intact and he looked at Hinata and shrugged.

"It's weird, but I can't make it out." He whispered.

-------------------------------------------------

well that's the first chapter, it was originally longer but due to a small mistake the rest of this chapter will be chapter two : no comments or complaints until the next chapter please :D


	2. Let's Start A Plan

when i think about it, the first chapter would have been really long with this part, so this is chapter two! so i think i'll take the story plot a bit slow.

----------------------------------------------

**A Country of Risk**

**Chapter Two**

Hinata shuddered as she felt more pressure and weight around her. Neji too felt the weight and pressure and stopped his Byakugan. Sakura and Naruto had calmed down and had watched as the two powerful Hyuuga clan members shake enough to be visible that something was wrong.

"Oi, are you two okay?" Naruto asked as they both fell to their knees.

Sakura pushed Naruto out of the way. "Let me check you two." And Sakura inspected their bodies that were now shaking violently.

Shizune walked from the side of the desk and pulled Sakura away from them.

"This is the effect of those dark leaders finally arising from the crystal. Our shinobi ancestors had taken very good notes of this whole jutsu that trapped them and what would happen if they ever were to escape." Shizune looked down at her hand which had started switching since she woke up.

Hinata and Neji had regained footing at stood firm against the wall panting. Hinata studdered out.

"Wh-wha-what was that? It-it hur-hurt-hurts.." Shizune took her glance from her now frozen right arm and left leg and sighed.

"I don't know how to put this but there is a book on that bookshelf, please take it down to me. I think I'm starting to feel this jutsu." Sakura looked back and quickly brought that book.

"Please flip it open and I will try to make it clear. This is the book that our ancestors had written so long ago." Shizune looked down at the torn pages which only she could interpret words from.

Naruto too stunned to do anything. And he looked out the window as far as the eye can see and saw something black floating around the air at the very edge of the forest.

Is it smoke? No it's not moving around. What is that…. Then Naruto snapped back to focus as he heard Shizune's voice croak out.

"Ahck-hcck. These are four dangerous leaders from the countries from Light, Crystal, and Dust. Two from dust I recall. Brothers, twins. It's been several years since the great massacre. At least we were able to take down those three evil countries. AHCKK. I remember how out of those four leaders, one, a woman, from the country of light seemed to be the most powerful. Hokkkkk hackkkk. In the beginning of the war, those four had put together their armies and joined together, literally, were attached together making them seem almost undefeatable. But we had found their weak……ness….."

Shizune's reading had stopped and when everyone looked up, Shizune was frozen and turned into stone which was stuck into the ground with something that looked really clear and sharp, like broken glass.

All four of them gasped in horror. But at the same time, the same darkness that Naruto had seen early had become very wide and was shadowing over Konoha.

Everyone had ran out to the roof to see what it was except for Neji. He looked at the book that too had turned into stone along with Shizune. He broke off the last part of the book and put it in his bag that was strung over his shoulder. Then he too ran out.

"What the hell is this?!" Sakura screamed as she looked down at Konoha. Hinata almost fainted.

All the people on the streets were all turned to stone, with the same sharp glass at the base. The dark cloud came closer and sunk down into the streets, engulfing all the statues standing.

"Let's run for it!" Neji said as he bursted through the door.

Naruto hesitated. "No! We have to stop this!"

Sakura yelled at him. "Idiot! This is probably one of the strongest people in the world's jutsu, we can't possibly go against that!"

Naruto was about to jump from the roof when he felt something pull him back.

When he looked behind him, he saw Hinata, blushing like mad and she pulled him back to the roof.

"Please, we have to escape to the woods, or at least get away from this power force!" Naruto hesitated and jumped across into the woods behind Konoha.

Sakura, Neji and Hinata followed behind him.

**The Darkness Hideout In The Forest**

The darkness that flew over Konoha had came back to the fort. Bairu and the twins had released their technique when they saw Hibuki's cloud of darkness fall down to them and went back to an outline.

"Well, I hope you did a good job at securing that village Hibuki-chan. If you didn't Bairu-sama would be very angry with you." Niwa and Shizen said together.

"I think I did a pretty good job though I heard some voices. Should I go back then?" Hibuki answered back.

Bairu got up and walked towards Hibuki's darkness. "No, it's fine. With us back in the real world, we four are unstoppable. We are our own army."

He was right in front of her when he spotted a tiny piece of crystal. Not thinking, he picked it up and blew it at the dark cloud.

For a moment, Hibuki was back in her human form. She was beautiful with her long slick black hair that had straight bangs across her forehead and her dark green shirt was tight in the right places. Then she turned back into darkness.

"Ohhhhh…so that's what you looked like, we forgot." The twins said in curiosity.

Hibuki's shadowy arm ran across down her chest and stomach. Bairu said.

"Interesting, well it'll be another motive to get your body back for your sake." Bairu walked back but looked back with lust in his eyes.

**The Woods behind Hero's Monument**

Neji and Hinata were at the front and back of the group keeping watch over to see if anything suspicious was happening. Sakura had her worried eyes straight ahead, thinking about Shizune.

"Oi, Naruto. Do you think Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama are alright?" Sakura asked quietly.

Naruto turned his head towards her. "Of course, as long as I'm still around, everyone can count on being okay!" He gave her his determined smile.

As Naruto had made that comment, Neji immediately stopped in his tracks. Hinata stopped right in her tracks as well.

"Do you sense it, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

Hinata nodded and turned around quickly in a fighting stance. Naruto and Sakura were clueless on what was going on, but went into a fighting stance as well. But Neji released his Byakugan a minute later. Hinata did the same.

"What was it?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked down.

"I thought I sensed a strong person, but it quickly faded away." Naruto slipped a kunai back into his holder.

"We should keep going then, right?" Naruto jumped to the branch with a bit more power than normal.

Neji startled jumped with almost a ton of chakra just to catch up with Naruto's one jump. Hinata and Sakura followed. After another good half-hour, the group had reached the edge of Konoha border.

"Now that we are here, we should think of a plan." Sakura stated abruptly as they reached the border.

Hinata squeked out, "I noticed, a while back, that…..that….the black smoke….wa-was coming from the-th-south." Naruto smashed his cheek onto Hinata's.

"I can barely hear what your saying Hinata. Speak up a bit hm?" Hinata blushed slighty as he took his face away from her's.

Hinata pipped up really fast, "Since we just ran up to the northern border we should have to travel around the whole circumference of the village until we reach that spot that I had seen the black smoke so while we are at it we should take our time getting there!"

Everyone looked at the madly red girl who looked like she was about to faint. It was a good idea everyone thought but just kept staring at her. Neji spoke up.

"Good plan, Hinata-sama, but we should add some other plans with it as well."

As they headed out at a slow pace after agreeing that they should take their time and try to get a bit stronger they stopped next to a small pond to take a break. Hinata wiped her face hoping it would cool her down. Naruto looked over to her and walked there. He plopped down right next to her not taking any notice that she was getting really red.

He leaned farther next to her, "You know, up close you looked really cute, I didn't notice." He laughed but stopped as he looked back and saw Hinata's face drowning in the shallow water.

He picked her face up and apologized. Off a few feet away, Neji was questioned from Sakura what exactly had he felt.

"It was a large amount of energy, but it disappeared when I felt another large amount of chakra. I don't want to worry about that now. We should think about Konoha right now. And the ones who could ……. Be in deep trouble ……."

Neji trailed off and went into deep thought. Sakura sighed, it all felt like a bad nightmare.

---------------------------------

well, theres the rest. XD i'm trying my best to make this non-weird...i guess i am after all. but i think i have alot of time to write this since i'm on break for a few days. on to the next chapter!!!


	3. A Bit of the Past

**wow, thanks to the hee-ho king && pyronix for support so this chapter is dedicated to them for being the first people to check this out :**

**i hope this chapter will reach expectations and i hope i'm not using too much OC's here but since school resumes on the 7th hopefully i can get in another chapter or two before i go back ):**

**Fort**

Bairu stood up from his chair, and walked over to Hibuki's dark cloud. He looked curiously and the cloud-like darkness and tried touching it. His hand went straight through it. He sighed.

"When will I be able to hold my dear sweet heart again?" He smirked and walked off out of the dark wooden fort to look at his surroundings.

Niwa and Shizen poked into the dark room from an open window standing atop a oddly shaped rock. Hibuki dark cloud formed into herself and walked over to the twins who waited out the window. She bent over the window sill letting the sunshine reflect off her dark cloud.

"Oh? Can you speak?" Niwa asked. Shizen added on.

"If you can, why not tell Bairu-sama? He would be pleased to know at the very least you can speak."

Dark green eyes lit up. "That man…..that bastard…who the hell does he think he is?! I don't love him anymore, not after what happen two centuries and a half ago. I left these four kids alive when I took all those statues……I don't know what I'm doing anymore!."

Shizen and Niwa answered back, "Fort Kurai is our safety, besides what would we gain from leaving these four kids alive? This isn't our time, we don't belong here."

The three of them sighed. Shizen, the more caring one, spoke up with sadness in his voice.

"It would be best if we never started the war in the first place all those years ago. We should stop ourselves this time." Niwa snapped back at his brother.

"Idiot! How would the three of us stop this when Bairu-sama is still alive?! We can't possibly defeat him ourselves! If only we were stronger…." Niwa choked back.

"If only we were stronger….we could have saved our villages. Damnit!" He yelled.

Hibuki's dark cloud drew back into the dark room. "It'll be hard but I have a plan."

**Forest**

The group had taken a break from walking. It was risky they knew to take their time, but they knew that these new comers were strong but how would they defeat them?

Sakura and Naruto were practicing fighting techniques Kakashi had taught them while the Hyuuga prodigies sat down by a tree observing them.

"Hinata-sama, You should train as well." Neji said blankly.

"No thank you. I'd rather sit and think about things." Hinata sat up straight had fiddled with her fingers.

Neji ignored her after that and resumed to observing Sakura and Naruto spar. Neji smirked, that pink-haired girl relied so much on her abnormal strength.

Oh well, he was stuck with them until this bad dream was over. As he thought to himself, a kunai almost hit him coming from Naruto's direction.

"Sorry! My bad!" Naruto ran towards Neji's direction. Neji got up and dusted himself off ignoring the loud mouth blonde and walked straight past him.

Naruto gave him a weak stare and sat down with Hinata. She blushed madly as she fumbled through her backpack pulling out some dried fruit.

"Um, um, um, would you like some dried fruit to, um, you know, get some nutrients?" she stammered.

Naruto gave her a warm smile and declined. "You should save it for yourself hm?"

Hinata gave a weak smile, "Well I guess I should get up, and, train too."

And with that she got up but unfortunately for her, she tripped over a root and fell flat face into the dirt.

Right in front of Naruto……..And with that thought, she fainted.

"Oi, Hinata! Are you okay?!" She felt strong arms pull her up and sit her up straight. She looked up and saw Naruto's face again right up close to her's.

"Ah, your face got all scratched from all those tiny pebbles." Naruto said in his somewhat quiet voice.

Hinata remained silent with a light blush on her face as Naruto took a clean cloth from his pouch and damped it with his water bottle.

"Na-Naruto-kun, you don't have to I have my ow-" Hinata was cut off when Naruto started wipping her face of dirt.

"What a shame that you got a scratch on your pretty face." Naruto smiled.

But in the inside, he thought "It sounds like I'm flirting with her….um…change the subject…."

"So would you like to train????????" Hinata got up.

"Right, that sounds good." She walked over the root and weakly smiled at Naruto.

**(0.0)**

Sakura took a long drink from her water bottle. She thought about what Neji had said about that chakra. She wouldn't stop thinking about it, since everybody in Konoha was turned into stone.

"I need to make sure we don't fail this mission, we can't avoid it, can we Neji-san?" Sakura leaned against a shaded rock.

Neji walked from out a tall bush. "You can never avoid it. Besides I'm going to train by myself so don't bother me."

He walked passed Sakura who was still deep in thought. It seems just like Kakashi-sensei's technique. But it couldn't have been him. Or could it?

**Fort Kurai**

Bairu walked back into the unlit fort.

"My, I've gotten so tired of being in the dark." He walked back outside and grabbed few sticks and two rocks to make a fire.

As Bairu tested his fire, Niwa came up from behind with a sharp rock with an intent to kill in his yellow eyes. Just as Bairu turned his head, Shizen tackled his brother to the ground.

"Well, isn't it the homos playing around with sharp objects, hm? Niwa? Shizen?" Bairu chuckled and took the sharp knife using it to light up a fire, and bringing it into the fort.

Niwa looked annoyed, "It's Shizen only damnit!" Shizen gave his brother a blank stare.

"It's not my fault I'm gay….." Niwa scooted away from his brother.

"I saw that Niwa, don't do anything rash like that again." A whisper came from behind the twins.

Hibuki's dark cloud hovered there and green eyes glared at Niwa. Niwa scurried up.

"I just, got over my head I guess." Shizen got up too.

"You two can get killed even before our actual plan starts. I'll creep out tonight and try to find those kids. They're ninja I know it…" Hibuki stopped and made small sobbing sounds.

Niwa and Shizen went to her sides. "Hibuki-chan?!"

Drops sparks dropped from what would be her face. "What am I doing?! Why is it, after all I've gone through, what he put me through, why? Why do I still feel like I love him?! He's so inhumane but it just aches in my heart?!"

Niwa and Shizen were too stunned to say anything and walked off to leave her to herself. Shizen turned back.

"Keep the plan. We have to think about what is right for the present, we're not in the past anymore. Please don't let your love life get in the way of this. Don't you know how hard it is for all of us?" Hibuki looked up and masked her eyes.

"Yeah, you and Niwa lost your villages too, we all did, and we let our villages collapse. It should be hard for you especially Niwa, losing your wife and daughter."

Hibuki's dark cloud traveled back to the now lit fort, it wasn't a very big fort though. Having only one long hallway once the door was open and only 2 doors on each side. Each room was bare and was as big as the Hokage's office.

"Hibuki………" Bairu came from behind her.

When she turned, Bairu had a glass orchid in his hand. His face looked at her softly and he smiled sweetly. In the inside, Hibuki was crying. She just couldn't forgive him after everything he did to her.

"If you could, will you take it?" Bairu said quietly with sadness in his voice. He looked at the still cloud.

"I know you may not be happy, but who's the bad guy here?" Hibuki's hand started for the glass orchid.

She reached out for it and Bairu let go, hoping it would stay in her hand. Instead it slipped through and fell to the floor, breaking and shattering into hundreds of thousands of pieces.

Bairu's eyes went blank and collapsed onto the broken glass. Hibuki's eyes unmasked and sent out a loud "Bairu-sama!"

**-----------------------------------**

well, yea, i guess its a cliff hanger. i really really really hope im not using too much OC but to get one thing straight about my OC's: Shizen is gay, yup ...homosexual gay, Hibuki used to be Bairu's lover obviously but something happened between them so yea...

as for the NaruHina stuff, i'm starting things off slow, hopefully not too slow. There will never be anything between Neji and Sakura just to say. But yea, i said there would be slight SasuSaku and that won't be there in maybe a chapter or two.

Im not sure how long i want this story but hopefully i won't make it extremely long

well, next chapter is on its way!


	4. The Dark Sky War

**This whole chapter except for the ending is mostly a flashback 2 centuries and a half ago when the whole mess started.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where's Bairu-sama!?"

"We need Bairu-sama!"

"Hibuki-sama! We need help!"

"Niwa-sama!"

"Shizen-sama we can't do this alone!"

"Hibuki-hime?! We can't manage!"

Sounds like those arose from the battlefield. It was the fifth year anniversary that the whole war was being fought. The Villages Hidden in Light, Crystal and Dust had banned together to fight what was to become of the Villages Hidden in Leaves and the Wind Country. The three villages together were the Dark Sky Country.

"Hibuki-hime, they are calling for you." A voice came from inside a carriage that atop a nearby hill.

Another voice from inside the carriage said abruptly after, "They are calling for you too Bairu-sama."

"It can't be avoided can it?" Two figures exited the carriage.

After a minute or two, loud cheers could be heard.

"Alright! Niwa-sama! Shizen-sama! Please fight with us!" Then after a few seconds screams coming from outside were heard.

"Bairu-sama…..do you think we just lost another troop?" the girl asked.

The larger figure moved into the light that leaked into the carriage showing a glowing face of a man with sky blue eyes that gave him a soft look. His un even bangs gave him a look that weak girls would fall for.

"Ah, I guess we took down another enemy troop, what a pity though, we lost another one of our troops to one of the weaker enemy attacks." The girl moved her seat right next to Bairu.

Hibuki stared out the window, leaning over Bairu muscular body. Her dark, shining green eyes showed no difference in emotion.

"They were merely just a small troop to guard our carriage while we travel to the mountains."

Outside, bodies were crushed under boulders and boulders were covered with blood. And those boulders had other bodies against them held up by rocky spikes. Two bigger boulders exploded and the twins stepped out of the rubble unharmed. And as if nothing happened, they walked back into the carriage.

"That was really nothing." Shizen said as he sat down across from Bairu.

Niwa tugged at his long white robe. "It would have been faster without these white robes."

The carriage began to move again. "It shouldn't be hard for the two Ishikages I'm thinking." Bairu stated.

**Later that Day**

Niwa looked out the window an hour later. The carriage stopped. Shizen got up and exited the carriage to look at the surroundings and to check the area. Bairu was going to get up too but Hibuki's sleeping body was wrapped tight against him.

"Ah, I can't let my Hibuki wake up now." Niwa looked at him.

"That's why you had a troop escort us? Isn't it?" Bairu petted Hibuki's long silky hair.

Then a crash happened outside. And the sound oh Shizen yelling out a technique.

"Jishin! (earthquake)" Niwa quickly jumped out of the carriage after hearing his brother yell out one of their techniques.

"Shizen!? What wrong?!" Niwa saw avalanches of rocks fall down the cliff side as the ground shook.

Shizen pulled his arm from the ground. His white robe was untied revealing his chest. His eyes had a playful look but had a wanting for violence. An ambush had come upon them. Shizen had just blown off most of the mountain top off and now faced a hoard of enemy soldiers.

"It's a troop from the northern mountains." Niwa stood aside his brother.

What careless thing Shizen did was he crushed most of the mountain, leaving the carriage almost dangling off the cliff side. Bairu heard the commotion and decided he should hurry up and finish this ambush.

"Please sleep quietly, my princess." Bairu layed the deep sleeping Hibuki down on the whole seat.

He jumped out and joined the twins who tore through the soldiers like a hot knife through butter. As Bairu set his foot on the upper ledge, he immediately had his arm out forward piercing an oncoming soldier's chest. Blood splattered onto his white spotless robe.

"Now you got my only robe bloody."

He slowly pushed the dying man of his arm which happened to be encased in sharp glass.

"Bairu-sama! The carriage!" Niwa and Shizen yelled.

Bairu turned his head towards Niwa and Shizen who were now hoarded with more men like maggots and a dead body. He then quickly turned to where the carriage was and saw how one man pushed it over the edge of the cliff.

"You fuck." Bairu let his guard down by charging aimlessly at that one soldier.

He was about to stab him when he felt an excruciating pain in his lower back and through his lower abdomen. He cringed in pain as he fell to the ground, having never been injured like that for years. A soldier who had struck a blunt sword into Bairu was then tossed into the air with a glass spike through his throat.

Hibuki opened her eyes slowly and quickly took notice that her carriage was falling and that she was the only one in it. She heard a loud voice calling for her.

"Bairu…sama….he's in pain…."

She heard painful cries of the horses that pulled the carriage. She rushed out as a bright beam of light. As she traveled back up the mountain, bright sparkles shed from her and then looked normal. She trailed back up the steep mountain with a craving for blood being shed.

**(0.0)**

Bairu opened his eyes and found himself in a room that was entirely made of stone with an opening that he faced. It took him a while to notice he was laying on a soft blanket, two, his robe signifying he was one of the four great tyrant was torn and stained with blood was right beside him, and three his lower stomach was completely bandaged.

It suddenly hit him.

"Hibuki!" He cringed at the slight pain. His eyes opened in shock as he saw his green eyed girl rush through the opening and knelt by his side.

"Of course, I'd be alright Bairu-sama. I'm strong too." She uncapped a bottle she had brought into the room.

Bairu laid there in pain as she un bandaged his wound slowly. When his deep wound was in full view, Hibuki poured a liquid that quickly sank in. Bairu gritted his teeth as it stung and grabbed Hibuki's wrists wanting her to stop.

"Please let me finish. Since we don't have any medics with us, please bare with this medication." She finished applying it and knelt down lower to Bairu.

She clasped one of his hands with both of hers and remained there. He sat up slightly and noticed how Hibuki's robe was halfway open revealing her chest that was bound by bandages. He smirked. Hibuki took notice and tried to get back a little in embarrassment.

"Really, Bairu-sama, even though it feels like you didn't get hurt at all, please rest for tonight." At that comment, she felt lips come in contact with hers. As their lips parted, Bairu sat all the way up and pulled Hibuki into a tight embrace.

"I don't want you out of my sight." He whispered into her ear. She pushed him back down onto the blanket and hovered above him with one hand on each shoulder.

"Please, I can fight for myself, please think about yourself first and remember why we started fighting in the first place. You know I'm just as strong as you."

"Hibuki-hiiiiiimeee, is Bairu-sama okay?" Shizen poked his head inside. "I think I interrupted something. I guess it can wait 'till later."

Hibuki got up and closed her robe. "No, it's okay Shizen, what is it?"

Shizen leaned on the opening. He signaled towards outside the stone room. His face became grim. Hibuki rushed out, and Bairu came out holding his bandages. As he looked out, he let go of his bandages letting them fall. Niwa was leaning against a large rock.

"Where-where-where are we?" Bairu stammered out. Niwa answered.

"This is our last battle. You were out cold for several days. Your body must not have been used to being hurt." Bairu's eyes widened.

Their whole army was here. All the soldiers from each village, every single able body, was ready to fight. And the enemy army was impressive. Their army was at least three times as large as theirs. All were armored well.

"They have all their soldiers here. And their leaders are here. Arisu Ume and Hisao Jun. Those two are said to be from the Fire territory." Shizen said blankly.

"And don't forget the one from the Wind territory, Katsu Doro. I heard from one prisoner a few months back that these three had created their own jutsu all together." Niwa added with that.

Hibuki reached for Bairu's hand and clasped it. "We have made our own jutsu as well. But please, I don't want to use it."

Bairu looked down. "Only if it comes to it my love."

Niwa looked down at the army. He searched from the hill top if there was a camp nearby where their could be some tagalongs that traveled to cook for the soldiers.

Where is it? He spotted a small camp.

"Excuse me for a moment and please do not give the order to start the battle." Niwa raced down the hill to the small camp.

Little tents were set up. He ran through hoping to find a familiar face.

"Miho! Miho! Are you here Miho?" He stopped when he heard a faint call for his name.

"Niwa….is it you?" He heard the quiet voice come from behind him.

He turned around to see a brunette girl with black eyes stare at him. She wore the same white robe as he did but was tied with a gray string.

"It's really you, Miho?" He walked slowly towards the woman. She stayed were she was staring at him.

"It's been almost a year, I thought you would just be caught up with your battles." Miho held out a bundle of blankets to her husband who now stood directly in front of her.

"This is your child, Niwa." Niwa's eyes widened as he took the bundle and looked at what was inside.

A small child with bright yellow eyes. She looked up at her father and cried out laughs. Niwa hugged the bundle. Miho walked over to her family and joined the embrace. She pulled her husband's face closer to hers and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away, Niwa rested his head on hers.

"What is her name?"

"She doesn't have one." Niwa looked down on his infant.

"Yasuko…." Miho looked up at Niwa's face.

"You best be going back to battle. I don't think soldier's will stand that long in front of the enemy." Niwa placed his child back into Miho's arms.

"You'll be here when everything is over right?" Miho backed away and smiled at him.

"Yasuko and I will be waiting." Niwa then took off back to the hill top.

As Niwa approached the hill he thought, "Hopefully we won't resort to the Muru Kae."

He reached the top of the hill and took place next to his brother. He stood straight ready to give the order when Bairu commanded to start the battle. He noticed Shizen staring gloomingly down at their soldiers.

"Brother, what is bothering you?" Shizen looked at his brother and sighed.

"Keiji is down there. Why…..why did he have to be placed in the front?" Niwa answered back with no apparent concern.

"I don't want to hear about your gay adventures, Shizen." Shizen looked up front again.

Over to the left of them, Bairu and Hibuki stood next to eachother, hand in hand.

"Hibuki, give out the command." Bairu grasped her hand tighter.

Hibuki turned to the twins and nodded. They took the signal.

"Attack!" they all said together.

Their army ran forward like dogs running for a scrap of meat. Battle cries were heard and metal was heard clanking together.

"Should we fight?" Hibuki questioned.

"Our army is well trained, they do not need our help." Niwa said.

"And if they need it, we will help." Shizen added.

Bairu gasped Hibuki's hand even tighter and she shook his hand. Hibuki looked at Bairu tenderly. Something was bothering him, and she wanted to know more than anything at that moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his.

"Niwa and I will observe the battle from the ledge down there if you don't mind." Shizen said as he and his brother jumped down.

Hibuki smiled. It was a good time for them to leave them alone. She brushed her lips against his again.

"What's wrong?" Bairu seemed unaffected. "Nothing at all." Hibuki then brushed her tongue against the side of his mouth and his lips.

"Really, my princess, nothing is wrong." Hibuki pouted and unwrapped her arms from his neck.

Hibuki was the daughter of the Hikarikage. There, she was treated like royalty. Even though she was the Hikarikage now, people still called her with –hime. She was so used to getting what she wanted and wouldn't give up.

"You sure about that?" Hibuki then pushed him against the building entrance that had sheltered them for the past days.

Before Bairu could answer back, Hibuki already had already buried his tongue in his mouth. Bairu, pushed her away but secretly had enjoyed it. Hibuki stood back in shock. She thought she would be able to find out Bairu's secret in that way.

"Please, my princess, don't think I'd give in to that." Hibuki pouted.

Bairu stared at Hibuki's figure. He had so much lust in his eyes. He wished he could control his desire. Then he grabbed Hibuki and pushed her into the cave they were in moments ago.

"Bairu-sa" She was cut off as Bairu had pinned her against the wall and then shoved his tongue into her mouth.

"Hi-Hibuki…..?" Bairu stopped and pulled away from her when she started moaning.

Hibuki looked up at him with eyes that wanted more. Bairu backed up, not knowing what was happening. She tackled him to the blanket and pinned him down. Bairu let his natural instinct take over then he flipped her over and pinned her down and loosened her robe.

"Bairu-sama!" A voice yelled from outside.

Bairu got up from his position. And walked away from Hibuki who then sat up tightening her chest bandages and robe. Her face had no expression except for a blank blushing face.

"What is it?! Shizen?!" Niwa instead ran up to Bairu with a few tears in his robe and scratches on his face.

Niwa caught his breath. "Katsu, Hisao, and Arisu are fighting as well. When they started fighting it was as if all their soldiers had a motivation boost. We need to fight, Shizen is down there already!"

Hibuki ran out immediately as she heard Niwa. She jumped off the ledge shouting, "Then let's fight!"

Niwa and Bairu jumped down the ledge as well and tore through soldiers as if it were a piece of cake. The battle went on for several hours. Niwa and Shizen were tired even if they used techniques together. Hibuki was sweating a rain storm and shone several cuts and bruises. Bairu was breathing heavily and had thrown off his robe which was already in multiple pieces.

"Niwa, how 'bout another mountain attack?"Shizen backed up to his brother.

Niwa did a couple hand signs and whispered to save energy, "Sammyaku" (mountain range)

Large rock spikes shot up from the ground piercing many men with each spike. Some were able to doge them. Shizen smiled and then did hand signs then shouted out, "Tozando!" (mountain path)

The large mountain-like spikes were then all crushed along with anything and everything near them. Niwa and Shizen then jumped over to Bairu who was a few yards away.

"Bairu-sama! How will we do this?! We have taken down at least three fourths of their army but now almost our whole army is down too, And those three are still alive too." Hibuki stumbled up to her feet.

"I'm almost out of energy too." Bairu sighed. And did a long series of hand signs. The other three followed.

"I can't believe we're resorting to this." Hibuki froze her hands on Rat. Bairu on Ox. Niwa Tiger and Shizen on Monkey.

"Tsugi Owari!" (next end) All said together with their eyes shut tight ready for a painful impact.

When Hibuki opened her eyes, she saw that her arms were disappearing slowly. She looked at the other three and saw there were disappearing as well. She tried grabbing herself in fear.

"Is this how it is? No, I can't be this way…." The next thing she knew, she was staring straight face into the eyes of their three enemy leaders.

She wanted to so badly to run away since she remembered being out of chakra. But her body wouldn't move. Arisu smirked. The blue, curly haired lady snapped all her fingers and held a mirror in front of Hibuki. Hibuki felt shocked. She saw eyes that had three different colors in them. She had short white hair like a man's.

The brown haired Hisao remarked in a deep dark voice, "You look like a monster."

Hibuki cringed as she felt words come out of her mouth that weren't hers. "We are together as one body. Together, the Brothers of Ishi, The Man of Glass.." Hibuki then choked out her own words. "And the Princess of Light."

Katsu ran forward. "We'll end this war here and now!" The body tried to move out of the way of Katsu's fist but they wouldn't budge.

Their body was knocked hurling backwards. Arisu howled with laughter.

"That's your downside to your technique is that you have four different minds in one body. Now this is what I call team work!" She smiled and rushed towards them with

water swirling around her arm and then freezing into a sword.

"Now let's see you tyrants dogde this!"

A message streamed across Niwa's mind. _Go right! Go right!_ Then the whole body delayed and moved quickly to the right as Arisu's ice sword went through their left shoulder.

Hisao moved forward and began doing his speeding taijutsu on them. All four worked together to dodge the fast punches, kicks and combinations of the two. They got knocked around a fair amount of times until the red headed Katsu came from behind and did a technique of slicing winds.

Shizen decided to try to do a technique. "Sammyaku!" The technique worked but not to its fullest extent. He caught Arisu with the technique.

"Ahcc!" Arisu was pinned to a rock with spikes holding down the cuffs of her gloves and the folds of her pants.

Niwa's mind read, "Brother do it now!" "Tozando!"

Arisu's eyes widened and pulled through the spikes damaging her clothes and getting a few cuts. The spikes came crashing down. As the dust settled down, Katsu was right up in their faces and blew out sparks into their face and quickly poofed into smoke. Bairu's actions threw multiple kunais and shuriken in one direction, hitting Katsu in the back and the back of his leg.

Hisao caught his falling comrade. He threw a paper bomb and kunai back in their direction. They dodged the kunai but when the paper bomb touched one spark that Katsu had blown at them, it ignited an inferno, blowing the body away and crashed into a weapons wagon, piercing them all over the place.

"Bairu-sama…what are we gonna do? We saved ourselves by becoming one, but how will we defeat these three?" Niwa choked out. As he forced the body to pull out a blunt knife that was cutting into their skin.

Bairu had the most chakra left, he could feel it. Should he do the Muru Chakra technique he had come up with himself? He should, they can't die here or now. He forced the body up. Shizen pipped.

"Bairu-sama what are you doing?" Bairu's mind went ablaze.

"I'm going to save ourselves!" Hands started forming countless seal at a speed that was too fast to see one hand sign.

"Muru Chakra Technique!" the twins and Hibuki felt their remaining chakra being drained.

"What is this technique?" Niwa felt like falling. Then chakra was gathering up and leaked out of the body then shot up into the air heading in three different directions. Then screams were heard all throughout the air.

Arisu did a combination of hand signals. "Hisao, Katsu! The technique now we should do it!"

Katsu and Hisao nodded and did the same combination. All there chakra flowed together combining together the other two.

"Bairu-sama! What the hell is this!" Shizen pushed against the power of the technique.

Bairu released his hands and his individual body fell out from the one whole. His face had tears streaming in them.

"I ju-just too-k our village-s chakra……I-I-I-I think I ju-st-killed ……everyone.." Shizen was in an outrage and pulled the body towards Bairu and kicked him upwards.

"You damn bastard did what?!" Niwa was outraged too. And punched Bairu.

Then the sky grew dark. Black chakra rushed towards Bairu which threw him back into the body. Hibuki almost passed out at the massive amount of chakra. Bairu forced his arms forward. "Muru Chakra Release!"

The chakra shooted forward, guaranteeing if it were a direct hit, the three leaders would die. Katsu yelled.

"Jikan!" (time) Then Arisu yelled.

"Roya!" (prison) Then Hisao pushed his arms forward with a hand sign and yelled.

"Nammin!" (refugee) All three leaders then had all their chakra rush forward at the black bolt.

The two forces of chakra crashed together. The chakra of the Jikan Roya Nammin was falling against the chakra of countless people. Arisu cursed. She did multiple hands signs.

"First Door, Release!" The chakra force of their technique grew bigger, but still was being pushed back.

Hisao did the same, "Second Door, Release." And Katsu followed. "Third Door, Release."

Their attack grew much stronger and started pushing against Bairu's technique.

Then all three did one last move. "Fourth Gate, Open!" Then the shining ball of chakra over came the black bolt, engulfed it and hit the one body that caused the whole war in the first place.

The body broke up into four bodies. All of them were passed out and crystallized into one huge clump. Then it broke into millions of pieces leaving only one crystal left that was shaped nicely.

Katsu gasped out, "It's finally over…." And he passed out alongside Hisao.

Arisu picked up the crystal. "This would make a nice present for my son." And chuckled.

**(0.0)**

Naruto woke up suddenly and fell from a branch he was sleeping on. He hit the ground hard.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch……ah, everyone is still sleeping." Naruto patted his shirt off.

"I wonder why I gave the necklace back to Granny Tsunade…" Neji was still awake and noticed Naruto sitting up beside him.

He sat up. "Naruto.." Naruto looked next to him. "What is it, Neji?"

Neji stared at the far off distance. "I think something is out there…"

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**OMGGG!! That was a friggin long chapter!!!! And I'm pooped out. Hopefully this chapter will hold you guys off for a while. Well, this might be the last chapter for a while since I'm back in school in three days. But so I think you have a background of my OC's. So hopefully you got to the end of the chapter half alive XD. So as you can guess, Bairu recklessly killed off everyone in each of their villages. And the small part at the end, Neji detected something in the forest again. And it's the same chakra thingy…..he felt before. And it will be discovered in the next chapter! (when I get it up…) And before i forget, if you remember that Bairu was silent about something right before i forced myself for the fluffyness, that secret is still unknown for now. XD writer's block**


End file.
